This invention relates to an apparatus for detachably connecting a removable frame to a supporting frame of a vehicle and more particularly to an apparatus for detachably connecting a removable frame to a supporting frame of a conventional truck or the like.
As is well known in the art to which my invention relates, many devices have been devised to detachably connect removable frames to supporting frames. Difficulties have been encountered with these devices due to the fact that they require a substantial amount of time and effort to connect and disconnect the removable frame and the supporting frame. Also, such prior art devices do not have a positive detachable connection between frames.